


Things best left unsaid

by petitlionhomme, Sorrowcult (orphan_account), wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is such a mood in this, Eiji is loud in bed, Incest, Kinda, Kinky and Angsty, M/M, Masturbation, The best of both worlds, Their walls are really thin, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, you can @ us with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sorrowcult, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Ash scowled at his bedroom wall, wondering why God didn’t really fuck with him like that.OrGriffin and Eiji have sex and Ash hears it all.





	Things best left unsaid

Ash should have been used to this. Eiji coming over and the two of them chatting it up and laughing and allowing Ash to at least pretend until Griffin showed up and ruined the illusion. Eiji’s eyes would linger a bit too long on his brother, who no doubt caught him staring once or twice.

So, he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he was woken up in the middle of the light by the annoying creaking of Griffin's bed.

"Griff- We need to be quiet or we'll- ah! We'll wake up, Ash.."

Well, the blond mused to himself, it was too late for that.

Ash couldn’t hear Griffin’s reply but the bed was still creaking so he must not have cared about waking him up too much.

Ash scowled at his bedroom wall, wondering why God didn’t really fuck with him like that.

“Ah! Griff!”

Ash blushes and grabs his pillow to shove over his ears, as if that would stop him from hearing his crush get dicked down by his own brother.

It continued like for a few minutes, gradually getting worse the more into it they got. The moment the headboard started to slam against the wall, he flung his pillow across the room. It hit the wall soundless and he frowned, turning to lay on his back with a scowl on his face.

Eiji was practically crying which left him to wonder what the hell Griffin was doing to him.

"Ah-" Eiji made a small choking noise, which broke off into a gasp. "You're so- so deep, please, please-"

“I know, baby, I know. You take me so well.”

Ash flushed deeply at how low and husky his brother’s voice sounded. Eiji let out another cry and Ash bit his lip as he felt himself become more aroused.

‘ _Don’t_ _touch_ _your_ _dick_ , _don’t_ _touch_ _your_ _dick_ , _for_ _the_ _love_ _of_ _everything_ _do_ _not_ _touch-‘_

Ash’s thoughts are cut off by Eiji’s moans.

“Oh go-fuck! Please, please, fuck me harder!”

‘ _Ok_ , _fuck_ _it_.’

Ash kicked off his blankets and stared at the tent in boxer briefs before shrugging. Well, he always knew he was going to hell.

He heard Eiji keen and his boxers were gone faster than he'd like to admit. He was half-hard already. Breathing heavily through his nose, Ash wrapped his hand around his dick, sighing softly and resting his head on the bed.

"Fuck- Griff! Griffin- I'm gonna cum-"

"You say that like I'm gonna stop after you do."

Ash gasped softly under his breath and he felt himself grow harder in his hand.

He wasn't sure who he envied more at the moment, Griffin or Eiji.

Ash gave his dick a firm stroke and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a noise. With a shaky breath, Ash closed his eyes and stroked his cock as he listened to Eiji and Griffin.

“Griffin! Griffin-ah!”

“Just like that, hnngh. You feel so good, baby.”

Ash teased the head of his cock and he let out a soft whimper, imagining himself with Eiji and Griff and actually being able to touch them.

Ash was no blushing virgin, he'd been told that he gives amazing head and he was no stranger to being fingered in the backseat of an Uber, but the thought of getting to touch and in turn getting touched by both of them in the most intimate of ways had him nearly coming in his hand. His finger traced the slit and his legs nearly slammed closed from the sensitivity of it.

“Ah, fuck...” He moaned softly, his legs trembling. Spreading his legs a little wider, Ash continued to play with the slit. He panted heavily and bit his lip, knowing he would be too loud otherwise. The creaking of Griffin’s bed was becoming louder and the headboard banged on the wall with a vengeance.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-ah, ah, ah!”

“Cum on my cock, baby. Let me feel you.”

"Griffin! Griffin yes-"

Eiji sounded like he was crying and Ash couldn't help but think it ranked with his laughter as a rather beautiful sound. He closed his eyes tightly and ignored the increasing want to just get off as quickly as possible and continued to tease himself, gasping softly and bucking his hips up minutely every time the feeling bordered on too much while somehow not being enough at all.

The relentless pounding didn't stop against the wall, and if anything, it seemed to speed up.

"I can't, Griffin, it's too much."

Eiji's voice was breathy and teary, but Griffin only sounded mildly winded at most.

"You can go longer, baby."

“God, yes. Fuck him until he’s shaking, Griff,” Ash mumbled to himself, wondering if Eiji was on his back or on his hands and knees. He would look amazing either way, but Ash would probably put him on his back. Eiji must’ve looked so wrecked right now.

“P-please! Ah, Griff, it’s too much-“

“You know what the safeword is.”

Ash groaned and sped up the strokes on his cock. He was dripping with pre-cum at this point so his movements were smooth and Ash couldn’t help but buck up into his hand.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up Ash, remember?"

Eiji just made a noise, like he's sobbing now, full blown tears and he probably looked beautiful.

"Fuck, mm.." Ash moaned quietly, feeling empty but not wanting to go searching for the lube.

"You're so pretty when you cry, Eiji, is it really too much? You usually go longer than this.."

"I can't! I'm so- so.. sensitive, please.."

“Hnngh, just fuck him until he passes out. He’ll be okay,” Ash said, his hand speeding up.

“Just one more time. You can do that for me can’t you?”

“Y-yes...”

Ash mentally groaned in delight when the creaking started up again. Eiji wasn’t as loud as before but he still sounded amazing. Ash wondered how he would sound with both Griff and Ash’s cock inside of him.

Ash's toes were curling into the sheets. It felt so good- so much better than when he was stuck with either his imagination or porn.

"Griffin- ah, oh yes.. There, please!" He heard them kiss and closed his eyes tightly, arching his back. He wanted- he wanted so much, a lot. He wanted Eiji, he wanted Griffin, even for a night. He'd take what he could get.

"Don't- don't touch my-"

"Shh, shh.. just let me take care of you, baby."

“Let me cum in you?”

“Yes-yes, fuck, please. Fill me up, Griff.”

Ash whimpered and arched his back as he cums, thick white ribbons of cum staining the bottom of his shirt. Ash relaxed, his body trembling and panting heavily. He didn’t expect Eiji to say something like that. Holy shit.

“Holy shit,” Ash repeated aloud, listening as Griffin came closer to his release.

"Yes- Like that, give me your cum-"

Ash gritted his teeth. Eiji's mouth was filthy, he'd kill to hear him say more, preferably towards himself. Ash closed his eyes and listened to Griffin as he came, voice husky but relatively soft as he moaned Eiji's name. The blond whimpered quietly and bit his lip at the weak flare of arousal that filled him.

Everything was still and quiet for a few moments. Ash stared at the cum staining his hand with mild disgust. He really didn’t want to get up but dry cum was literally the worse. With a sigh, Ash sat up and scanned his dark room for some tissues or his towel. Ash paused when he heard Griffin speak again.

“I’ll get you a towel and help you clean up, okay?”

“Thanks, baby.”

Ash rolled his eyes and gagged, trying to ignore the strange ache in his chest. Those two were so in love it was sickening.

Ash wished he could be a part of it.


End file.
